Life Is Like a Roller Coaster Part II
by Mr.Horror
Summary: -sequel- 6 years after Kaoru and Hikaru met. They are in High School now and part of a very popular club called the Host Club. Everything is going good, espacially when Kaoru meets a girl. But, Belail doesn't like a happy Kaoru. Warning scenes of twincest
1. The Host Club

Authors Note: Well, I guess part 1 was a success. Especially for being my first story. I didn't want to make it a story with tons of chapters, so, here is part 2. Remember, this is based during Kaoru and Hikaru's freshman year of high school.(6 years after "DeKaoru")

PS: forgive me if any Japanese words are misspelled. I don't know that much. For anyone that doesn't know. The prequel is "Life is Like a Roller Coaster" kinda obviuos.

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Mr.Horror

Presents:

The Host Club

_Kaoru and Hikaru's bedroom:_

"Kaoru... Kaoru... It's time to wake up."

We start off the day in the twin's bedroom. Hikaru is in the process of waking up Kaoru. So far, he isn't having much luck doing so.

"Common Kaoru, wake the hell up. Please."

After Kaoru gives a few grumbles, he turns away from Hikaru and continues to sleep.

"_God. Why is Kaoru such a heavy sleeper all of the sudden. He is the one who always wakes me up. I hope nothings wrong with him. I mean, after the last 6 years, we've grown so close that I could always tell what he was thinking, feeling, and experiencing just by thinking about him. But I have no clue what's going on with him right now. I wonder what you're dreaming about Kaoru. Are you dreaming about me Kaoru?"_

"Am I dreaming about you? Don't flatter yourself Hikaru."

"What the, how did you..."

"I can read your thoughts too Hikaru_._ Der."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So, what were you dreaming about?"

"I was dreaming about the day I beat the shit out of that dumb ass Kino."

"Why?"

"I will always remember how good it felt to give Kino what was coming to him after what he did to you."

"Kaoru, suppress the dark thoughts, I don't want to get the holy water again."

"Gomen."

Just to let you guys know, the boys have discovered that if kaoru starts to think dark thoughts or starts to feel depressed, there is a chance that Kaoru could go demon. So basically, Kaoru can't be an emo.

"SHIMATA!! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

"AAH, GOD DAMMIT!!"

Quickly getting out of bed they head towards the bathroom, when Kaoru makes a startling discovery.

"Um, Hikaru?"

"What is it Kaoru?"

"Um... Why are you naked?"

Hikaru decides to mess with his twin even though they are about 30 minutes late.

"Why are you looking Kaoru? Do you like what you see?"

"Oh my God Hikaru. Put some clothes on."

"Why? Am I turning you on, Kaoru?"

"Oh yeah, I'm so hard." Kaoru says sarcastically, tossing Hikaru a towel.

"Okay, enough with the gay stuff. Do you know what tono is doing for the theme today at the host club?"

"No. All I know is that I'm the Uke and you're the Seme."

"Right."

"Hikaru?"

"What?"

"Why can't I be Seme for once?"

"I don't know, never really thought about it that much. Do you want to be in control today?"

"Sure."

"Cool with me then. Oh, shit, did you do Mr. Konochi's homework?"

"Aah, fuck me..."

"Hey, don't temp me."

"Shut up."

After brushing their teethe, gelling their hair, and putting on their uniforms, they rush past their parents on their way down the stairs who were yelling at them for not being at school already, and run to the awaiting limo.

_Later that day at the host club_:

After a long boring day of school, Kaoru and Hikaru are, well, bored. They hope that something fun will happen at the host club. But they are greeted by the ever cheerful Tamaki.

"Ah, Kaoru, Hikaru, how was your day today. Mine was just splendid. Absolutely fantastic.

_Kaoru's POV:_

_Oh no, tono is going into one of his rants again. Well, this could take awhile, so, I guess now would be a perfect time to explain what has happened since I went demon on Kino. Well, first things first. Me and Hikaru have established this unbelievable bond. I mean, trust me, me and Hikaru have had our fair share of gay moments. I'm not talking about little stuff either. Let me just give you some examples; we are 16 years old, and we still sleep in the same room together, we still sleep in the same bed together (not to mention that we cuddle most of the time), and we still bathe together. Sometimes we bathe each other. Not that I'm complaining, I love it. Does that sound gay. _

_Mr.Horror:_ "Yes it does."

"Hey, you're the one writing this stuff. What does that say about you."

_Mr.Horror:_ "Shut up."

Any way, besides how close me and Hikaru have become, some other things have happened as well. We met this guy named Tamaki Souh. He always talks like he is some kind of lord or something, that's why Hikaru and I call him tono. The only lord he is, is the lord of idiots. We joined this club that he formed with the help of his friend Kyouya Ootori. The original host club members are Me, Hikaru, Tamaki, Kyouya, Mitsukurii Haninozuka ( we call him Hunny.), and Takashi Morinozuka (we call him Mori).

But probably the biggest thing that happened to Hikaru and me is that we met a girl. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She became a host as well. From the time me and Hikaru met to the time we met Haruhi, no one could tell the difference between me and Hikaru. But she was able to do it with out a problem. Since then, Hikaru and I have become very good friends with her. I like her, but I think that Hikaru likes her a lot more than I do. This could be very problematic. But I'll save all that crap for later chapters.

"Kaoru... Kaoru... KAORU!"

"Huh, what is it Hikaru?"

"What are you daydreaming about."

"Oh, I was telling the readers what happened to us during the past 6 years."

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Huh, I thought that was the Authors job."

"You would think... that bastard."

_Mr.Horror_: "Hey, I can hear you guys."

"Oh, go back to writing."

"Yeah."

_Mr.Horror Narrates again:_

as Hikaru and Kaoru finished arguing with me, they realized that Tamaki was still babbling.

"And like I said, today was excellent and tomorrow will be just as splendid and... huh. Hey, have you two been paying attention to me?"

Kaoru and Hikaru smile and say in unison. "Of coarse we have tono."

_enter Haruhi:_

"Kaoru, Hikaru, it's not polite to lie. You know that you two didn't hear a damn thing he said.

_Hikaru and Kaoru_: "yeah, she's right"

"WHAT! Says Tamaki."

"Um. Excuse me but the club opens in five minutes." remarks Kyouya.

"Shimata." reply the twins.

Four minutes and fifty seconds later, everyone is in position. When Kaoru remembers Hikaru's promise. He leans towards Hikaru's ear and whispers.

"Remember, you said that I could be the seme today."

"I remember."

"That's right, you're **MY **bitch today."

And Hikaru couldn't help but laugh as the doors opened.

**Okay, that's the opener for part II. What do you guys think. Oh, I like to know what my readers want in my stories. So with that in mind, I was wondering if you guys would like for me to make the story pairing(s) Hikaru X Kaoru, Hikaru X Haruhi and Kaoru X OC, or Hikaru X Haruhi X Kaoru. Review and let me know, I'm kinda leaning toward Hikaru X Haruhi and Kaoru X OC, what do you think.**


	2. A Hitachiin Halloween

Author's Note: hey, so far when it comes to pairings, people have sent in reviews requesting all the pairings I offered. So, I'm gonna let people send in more reviews for this chapter. I will start to go into the pairings in the next chap.

Mr. Horror

Presents:

A Hitachiin Halloween

It has been a few months since we last joined the twins in their little adventures. It is currently October. They have made a few new friends since then and Hikaru formed a band with them. The name of the band is "Condemned Brothers." they call themselfs that because every one in the band, has a brother in the band. The band members are Hikaru (vocals), Jack Blud (guitar 1), Eddie Blud (guitar 2), Jake Kamoto (drums) and Josh Kamoto (base). It should be obvious who are related if you read their names. It's always been Hikaru's dream to be a rock star. But since he met Kaoru, he has always wanted Kaoru to be a part of the band. But, Kaoru isn't really into the type of music that Hikaru's band plays (metal). So for the past few moths, Hikaru has been trying to persuade Kaoru into joining the band. Which sounds a little something like this.

"No."

"Aw, common Kaoru, please."

"I'm not into metal Hikaru."

"Your not interested in metal yet. You've never even listened to metal before anyway."

"I don't know."

"Here, listen to a couple of these CD's and tell me what you think later. I got to go to band practice. Bye."

"Bye."

As Hikaru walks out the door to the limo, Kaoru makes his way up the stairs to his and Hikaru's room. He walks in the room and plops down on the bed. He pulls out his CD player and opens one of the CD's that Hikaru gave him. Inside was a note.

"Kaoru, seeing as how this is the first time you are going to listen to metal, I suggest that you turn the volume down."

Kaoru puts the note down, pops in the CD, lowers the volume, and presses play. But, apparently he didn't turn the volume down enough. The CD plays and...

"Awwwwwwwwww!!"

Kaoru takes the headphones off and throws them next to him. He checks to see if his ears are bleeding.

"Oh my god that was loud."

Kaoru's cellphone rings and Hikaru is one calling him.

"Hey, Hikaru."

"Hey Kaoru, do you like the CD's?"

"I don't know yet. I tried to listen to one but it blew my fucking ear out."

"I told you to turn down the volume."

"I did."

"Well, next time turn the volume down more."

"Are you sure I'll like this crap?"

"Trust me, you'll love metal. And it's not crap."

"Okay... Bye"

"Bye... oh, Halloween is almost here Kaoru. Has your costume come in yet?"

"No not yet but it should be here soon."

"What are you going to be anyway Kaoru?"

"It's a surprise."

"I thought we agreed a long time ago that there would be no secrets between us."

"This isn't a secret, it's a surprise.

Kaoru sees a delivery truck at the front gates to the Hitachiin Estate.

"Oh it's here gotta go, bye."

"Bye."

A few minutes later, the box that the truck dropped off makes it's way up to the twins' room. Kaoru opens it and smiles.

_Halloween:_

It is October 31st at the Host Club and the club is going to open in about 30 minutes. The Condemned Bothers are there to play eerie music during the host club and everyone is dressed up in there favorite costume. Today's theme is a costume party. Tamaki is a vampire, Kyouya is the Devil (of coarse), Hunny is a bunny (obviously), Mori is Frankenstein, and Haruhi is a witch. As for the Condemned Brothers, Jake and Josh are zombies, Jack is an evil clown, Eddie is a psychopath in a broken straight jacket and muzzle. Hikaru and Kaoru both agreed to have costumes based off their favorite movies. Hikaru dressed up as Freddy Krueger.(he went with the burnt face, but covered his hair with the fedora.) But, he still didn't know what Kaoru was.

"15 minutes till the club opens." staites Kyouya.

"Hikaru, where is kaoru?" asks Haruhi.

"He's in the next room with a lot of people putting on his costume."

"What's his costume?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Well, aren't you two doing the movie theme?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's his favorite movie?"

Hikaru laughs.

"What is it Hikaru."

"That's why Kaoru needed all those people to put his costume on."

"What?"

"Kaoru must be Iron Man."

And as soon as Hikaru said that, the doors to the room that Kaoru was in opened and you couldn't see into the room. Lights that look like eyes turn on and a circular light turns on as well. Kaoru steps out of the room and everyone looks in aw. Kaoru was wearing the "Mark II" silver Iron Man suit. Complete with light up eyes, chest light, and light up repulsers. It even came with a robotic voice changer. The entire outer armor was made of a very light weight but very tough and durable metal. Jack and Eddie took one look at Kaoru and started playing Black Sabbath's Iron Man.

"haha. Very funny Jack and Eddie. Anyway, what do you think guys."

"God damn, where the hell did you get that Kaoru."

"eBay."

"Why didn't you get the red and gold one?"

"I like silver more, anyway the club is going to open in like 2 minutes."

Noticing that Kaoru is right, everyone scrambles to their positions.

_The bully is back and wants revenge:_

after the club opens, everything goes as scheduled. Kaoru of coarse, gets the most compliments on his Iron Man suit. But, there was one bad thing about the suit. With the suit on, it was kinda hard to preform the brotherly love act. The band is getting a lot of compliments and some of the fan girls tell the band that they will tell people they know in the music business how good they were. Everything is going great, but someone has snuck their way into the club. Someone with a vendetta on the twins. Kino is back, with a gun. Kino spots Hikaru and makes way towards him slowly. When he gets about five feet away from him, Hikaru turns around. Before Hikaru can do anything, Kino fires the gun six times.

**Suspense is a bitch aint it. I know, I'm evil for leaving it right there. But, I bet you guys want to find out what happens don't ya. Well, look for it next weekend. I would like to tell everyone that I am now excepting anonymous reviews. Don't forget to tell me what pairing you guys want. Oh, and incase your wondering. I just saw "Iron Man" yesterday. I LOVED THE MARK II SUIT. Silver is one of my favorite colors and it was SO SHINNY!! if you haven't seen Iron Man, GO SEE IT. Anyway, if you want to find out what happens to Hikaru and how Kaoru handles it, read chap 3 next week. I'M OUT!!**


	3. When Darkness Falls

Authors note: Hey guys, it is very important to read this chapter all the way threw. This is kind of a song fic. Now, I'm sure you all have your own little opinions as to what happened to Hikaru in the previous chapter. Well, lets find out what really happened.

Mr.Horror

Presents:

"When Darkness Falls"

_Previously:_

Everything is going great, but someone has snuck their way into the club. Someone with a vendetta on the twins. Kino is back, with a gun. Kino spots Hikaru and makes way towards him slowly. When he gets about five feet away from him, Hikaru turns around. Before Hikaru can do anything, Kino fires the gun six times.

_Beginning of the End:_

Kaoru hears a loud bang and a very sharp pain attacks him in five places. He turns around to see Kino with a gun pointed at his twin who is now dropping to his knees and falling to the ground. Kaoru takes off his Iron Man helmet and any other various pieces he could get off as he ran to his bleeding brother.

--

_As you walk_

_The path of least resistance_

_Is it as simple as you claim it to be_

_--_

Kino sees Kaoru coming and points the gun at him. He attempts to fire but he is out of bullets. (Did I mention that everyone is freaking out? No... Well... Yeah... They are.) Kino turns and tries to escape threw the crowd of terrified fan girls. Tamaki, finding out what happened quickly, tells Mori to go after him. Hunny follows him. Kyouya immediately calls the police and for an ambulance.

Kaoru is now at Hikaru's side holding him in his arms as he cries. Haruhi runs over to them.

"Hikaru... can you hear me?"

Kaoru's tears are dripping onto Hikaru's sweater. Hikaru was struck by all five bullets. Twice in the gut, once in the right lung, and twice in the heart. Kaoru is now wiping of the blood on Hikaru's face, his face paint along with it. Hikaru opens his eyes a little and speaks very quietly.

"I can hear you Kaoru."

"Are you okay Hikaru?" asks Haruhi.

"I just got shot Haruhi, what do you think?"

"Hikaru, come down. Your wasting your energy." says Kaoru.

"You need to calm down to Kaoru. It's not that bad is it? (He's not aware of the full extent of his injury.)

"Well, you were shot in the heart two times and..."

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Ow!

"Don't move."

"I'll try not to."

"Is there anything I can do guys?" asks Haruhi.

"Just let us know when the ambulance gets here."

"Okay."

Hikaru has now begun to groan from the pain that he is in, and Kaoru can feel every second of it.

--

_Cut out_

_Your tongue_

_Your eyes_

_Your lies_

_They do deceive you_

_--_

"Kaoru. In case I die."

"DON'T SAY THAT!!"

"Just in case, I want you to remember that I love you with all my heart. Haruhi could never replace you."

"I love you too, Hikaru."

"Guys, the ambulance is here." says Haruhi.

A few minutes later, Hikaru is loaded on to a stretcher and after a few seconds of Kaoru arguing with the EMT about how he can't ride with Hikaru, Hikaru is taken to the hospital. Kaoru and Haruhi quickly get into a limo and rush to the hospital.

_The ultimate separation:_

After Kaoru and Haruhi arrive at the Hospital, Kaoru almost goes demon because he can't see his twin.

"Mr Hitachiin, please calm down. We are sorry but your brother is in surgery right now. We can not let you in. You are going to have to wait in the waiting room."

After Kaoru cooled down, him and Haruhi sat in the waiting room. After a few minutes, Tamaki and Kyouya showed up.

"Hey Kaoru. How you holding up?" said Tamaki.

"This waiting is torture." replies Kaoru. "Tono, did Mori and Hunny catch Kino?"

"I was just about to tell you that. Kino was eventually caught after Hunny kicked him into a row of lockers."

"I hope he becomes some ones bitch in prison and dies of cancer."

--

_I stand firm _

_In my solidarity_

_The path I walk_

_I walk it with my own resolve_

_--_

Moments later, Mori and Hunny arrive. Teary eyed, Hunny says.

"Kao-chan, is Hika-chan okay?"

"I don't know, they won't let me in to see him yet."

"Don't worry Kaoru, I'll get you in there to see Hikaru as soon as he gets out of surgery." says Kyouya.

"Thank you."

After hours that feel like days to Kaoru, a doctor finally comes in.

"Mr. Hitachiin."

"Yes."

"You and only you can see Hikaru now."

"Thank you God, finally."

He walks down the hall and into the room that Hikaru is in. Hikaru is unconscious. The doctor tells Kaoru that they were able to get all the bullets out safely except for the ones in his heart. He also tolled Kaoru that Hikaru has only a matter of time to live. The second those words reached Kaoru's ears, tears practically burst from his eyes. Words could not describe how much pain Kaoru felt. The doctor left and Kaoru slowly walks over to Hikaru. He takes Hikaru's hand in his and caresses his face with the other.

"I'm here Hikaru."

He stands there crying for a few minutes when Hikaru opens his eyes.

"Hikaru... Your awake."

Hikaru looks Kaoru directly in the eyes.

"Kaoru."

"Yes Hikaru."

"Remember what I said to you earlier."

"Yes."

"Never forget that. I love you."

"I'll never forget. I love you too."

After that, Hikaru closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. The machine next to him flat lined. Hikaru had passed on. Tears were no longer coming out of Kaoru's eyes. Blood was coming out instead. Kaoru, not able to except the fact that his brother was dead, felt faint and blacked out.

--

_When Darkness Falls_

_We are reborn_

_Our dream since the fall of man_

_We are reborn_

_--_

After about 20 seconds of darkness, Kaoru could feel himself being pushed. He hears his name being called. It's quiet at first, but it gets louder and louder. The voice is familiar and it sounds concerned. It gets louder until Kaoru opens his eyes.

"God Kaoru, you finally woke up. You scared me. You must of been having a really bad nightmare, huh."

Kaoru looks up at the figure in a daze. When his vision clears, he is in shock to find out who woke him.

"H-H-Hikaru."

Kaoru quickly looks around. It's night time, he's in his and Hikaru's room, he's in his pajamas (boxers, nothing else.), and is laying in their bed with Hikaru on top of him wondering what is going on in Kaoru's head.

"Um, yeah... Who else would it be?"

Kaoru realizes that everything that had happened, the party, Kino, the gun, Hikaru dying, it was all just a dream. He was so happy that he pushed Hikaru off of him, crawled on top of him and began to kiss him. Hikaru stopped the kiss about 10 seconds after it started.(he liked the kiss, but he knew that this was happening too fast.)

"Wow... Kaoru. slow down. I don't mind the kiss its just that... it's so sudden."

Kaoru begins to sob a little.

"W-Well, I-I had a d-dream, that w-we were at a p-party. You were F-Freddy and I w-was I-Iron man. A-and y-you got shot by K-Kino."

"Kino?"

"Yes, a-and you were , and Haruhi w-was..."

"Calm down"

"I-I went t-t-to the hospital to s-see you and I-I had t-to wait bec-cause the nurses t-there w-were asswholes and wou-wouldn't let me in."

"Okay, keep going."

"A-and when I-I got in, you w-were on the th-thing and you said that y-you loved me and I-I said I loved you t-too."

"Okay, and."

"And-and y-you, DIED!!

Okay, so Kaoru sobbed a lot, sue me.

"Hey, hey, shhh, calm down, calm down. It's okay..."

After five minutes of constant caressing, Kaoru finally calmed down.

"You don't have to worry Kaoru, I'm fine. Besides, Kino is dead, remember."

"Really?"

"Yes remember, he went to prison for grand theft auto and became some guys bitch. And after he got out, he got cancer and died. Hey, remember when we found out that he got cancer, we called him Kemo-Kino, remember."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyway, as for the Halloween party. That won't happen till next week. I'm going as an incubus and you're my sex slave remember."

"Right."

"Huh, Iron Man costume. I think you've seen that movie too many times."

"No I haven't."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How many times have you seen it Kaoru?"

"Um, 27 times."

"GOD DAMN!! I thought that you only saw it 16 times."

"Well, that was last week."

Hikaru crawls back on top of Kaoru. His voice softens.

"Look, the point is that I'm okay. Nothing is wrong... okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. Now go back to sleep."

Hikaru slides ofF and closes his eyes. Kaoru doesn't.

"Hikaru."

"Yes."

"You really don't mind kissing me?"

Hikaru giggles.

"No, I don't. I kinda like it."

"Would you mind if I kissed you again." says Kaoru as he slides onto Hikaru again.

"I'd love to."

They proceed to kiss again. This time, it was more passionate.( meaning that it was longer, slower, and they used their tongues.)

During this session of twincest, Kaoru thought,

"_Wow, who would think that from a tragic nightmare, something so good could come from, Oh My God! I'm getting hard. Wait, yeah, Hikaru is hard to."_

Well, Kaoru is wearing boxers and Hikaru is wearing nothing at all and they are both hard. Hmm, I wonder what happens. hint TWINCEST.

--

**Well that's it for this chapter. The song was "When Darkness Falls" by Killswitch Engage(my favorite song) I bet a lot of you thought that Hikaru was really dead huh. Well he's not. As for the crazy fangirls out there reading this(You know who you are.), YOUR WELCOME!! If you leave me nice reviews, maybe I will make Hikaru X Kaoru the permanent pairing. But seriously, thanks for reading. Tune in next week.**


	4. Our Very Complicated Relationship

Mr.Horror

Presents:

Our Very Complicated Relationship

--

It has been a few months since the twins had their "romantic encounter" with each other. Halloween has come and past and the twins have had some time to think about their relationship. They aren't sure if they are really in love with each other or if they just got caught up in the moment. The only sure thing are these: they are **A LOT** closer than other brothers, they kissed, they had sex, Hikaru is a bisexual and Kaoru doesn't have a single damn clue what his sexual orientation is. Lets see what Kaoru is think right now.

"_Okay, um... I think I like girls, but, I... I lost my virginity to a boy. Not to mention that the boy was my twin. But, did we just get ahead of ourselves too fast? God Dammit, I'm so confused..."_

"Kaoru, your trying to figure it out again aren't you?"

Kaoru's thoughts are interrupted by the voice of his brother. He turns his head to face Hikaru. Hikaru has a smirk on his face and his eyes are sending a message to Kaoru saying:

_"The teacher has been calling your name for about a minute now."_

That's when Kaoru remembers that he is still in school and that he was supposed to give a report on American Economics.

"Hitachiin Kaoru! Are you going to read your report or not?" yelled the teacher.

"Gomen, give me a sec."

Kaoru scrambles through his briefcase for his report.

"Um... Kaoru, you did do your report, didn't you?" questions Hikaru.

"Of coarse I did... I think..."

After a few minutes. Kaoru finds his report and stands up. As he walks towards the front of the class, the students giggle at his unpreparedness, the teacher taps her foot in frustration. Kaoru gets to the front of the room and opens his mouth to speak. But, the bell rings.

"First thing tomorrow morning Mr. Hitachiin, and be prepared."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hikaru waits for Kaoru at the door. Kaoru looks at him with a tired look. Hikaru smiles.

"Sleepy? Well, I bet your glad that it's time to go home huh?"

"Yeah."

Once they get away from most of the crowd of students, Hikaru continues the conversation.

"God Kaoru, I didn't know that making love to you would give you mental problems." Hikaru says sarcastically.

"I don't have mental problems."

"Well, your acting like you do."

"Sorry, but, I'm just really confused."

"There's nothing to be confused about. Look, I'm bisexual and you're... bicurious ."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's where you're not really sure what sex you like."

"Hikaru, where the hell did you here that from?"

"South Park."

"Oh."

They get in the limo and the driver, well, drives.(What the fuck else is he supposed to do?) In the back seat, they continue their conversation.

"So, did that help you out a little bit Kaoru?"

"No, I'm just as confused as I was before excepted I have a name for my confusion in which you got form a cartoon. But the real question is, are we in love with each other, or was it just a one night stand."

"One night stand, God Kaoru, you make it sound as if we met in a bar, I got you drunk, had my way with you and told you to get the fuck out of my house by morning."

"Alright, calm down."

"I'm just saying."

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Do you think that we're in love."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Hikaru paused for a few seconds to gather his thoughts.

"Well, yes and no. I don't think that we're in love because everything happened so fast that night and I still have strong feelings for Haruhi. But In a way, I think we are in love, in a twin like way."

"In a twin like way?"

"Yeah."

By this time, the boys have reached the Hitachiin Estate and are making their way to their room.

"What the hell does "a twin like way" mean?"

"It means that I'm always going to love you and that I will always love you a bit more than brothers should, but, I'm not going to get married to you or anything like that."

"Oh, I get it." _("I'm still confused. You baka.")_

"I heard that thought."

"Damn Twin-telepathy."

They reach their room and Kaoru is so exhausted that he flops down aiming for the bed, but, misses completely and lands on the floor, on his face.

"Ow..."

"Ouch, are you okay Kaoru?

"Yeah, I'm good."

Hikaru walks over to his twin who is still on the floor and sits next to him. Kaoru sits up and leans against Hikaru.

"I think you need to get some rest Kaoru."

Hikaru looks at Kaoru with lust filled eyes.

"Hikaru?"

"Shh."

Hikaru pulls Kaoru into a passionate kiss. But, they forgot to shut the door. And sure enough.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you guys doing?"

they separate and give out a short shriek. They looked up to see Haruhi staring at them. They're thankful that it wasn't one of their parents. But alas, they were still a little embarrassed.

"Um, Haruhi. What are you doing here?" the twins ask in unison.

"God, if you guys do that kinda of thing with the door open, what the hell do you guys do with the door closed?"

The boy's smirk and say:

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Damn rich bastards. Anyway, Tamaki sent me over here to see why you guys aren't at the host club."

"Oh shit, we completely forgot Hikaru."

They quickly get up and run past Haruhi as she says:

"Um... Can I get a ride?"

"If you can keep up." Kaoru says.

So they all get in the limo and take off.

--

_Who is that:_

A few minutes after the trio leave the Hitachiin Estate, they arrive at Ouran. They quickly make their way up the stairs and to the third music room. When they walk inside, Haruhi walks back to her station while Hikaru and Kaoru try to sneak past Tamaki. They almost make it past him when one of Tamaki's costumers says:

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru. There you are."

"Shimata!" they say under their breathe.

Tamaki turns and looks at them with the evil eye.

"I can not believe that you two are late. I mean seriously, why? Why? I had to send my daughter out to find you two and..."

As Tamaki goes into rant mode, the twins have a conversation of their own.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Haruhi will think of me as a freak now?"

"Why?"

"You know, for seeing me kissing you, my own twin."

"Your not a freak Hikaru. Besides, Haruhi isn't the type of person that judges people based on what she sees. Isn't that why you like ..."

"... Kaoru?"

"..."

"... Kaoru?"

Hikaru looks at his brother and notices that Kaoru is looking off into the room. He waves his hand in front of Kaoru's face and Kaoru snaps out of his gaze.

"Kaoru, what the hell were you looking at?"

"Not what, but who."

"Who?"

"Yeah. Um, Hikaru?"

"Yes."

"Who's that girl over there?"

"Who, that one."

"Yes."

"I don't know, why."

"She's... beautiful."

--

**Okay, so, incase you are wondering, Hikaru and Kaoru are both Bisexuals. Anyway, the girl that Kaoru was talking about becomes a big part of the story. And don't worry, there will be twincest. One final thought before I conclude this chapter. I thought of this a few days ago, not for the next chap. but for the one after the next one or something. I'll just give you the title:**** "Belial VS DeKaoru". I got the idea after watching "Freddy VS Jason". ****I don't have all the details yet, but I'm working on them. Leave a review and I'll see you next week.**


	5. Rachel

Authors Note: Sorry that I'm kinda late with the story. I wanted to get this chap done and put up by June 9th for the Twins birthday, pretty much because I wanted to make this chap about there birthday. But it's too late, and I can't fit that much info into one chap. Maybe next time. Anyway, gomen.

Mr.Horror

Presents:

"Rachel"

--

_Picking up where we left off:_

_--_

"Kaoru, what the hell were you looking at?"

"Not what, but who."

"Who?"

"Yeah. Um, Hikaru?"

"Yeah."

"Who's that girl over there?"

"Who, that one."

"Yes."

"I don't know, why."

"She's... beautiful."

--

_Kaoru's inner thoughts:_

"Okay, I've seen my fair share of girls in my life. But, I've never been mesmerized by a girls beauty. More than likely because I don't judge anyone just by the way they look, my Moms taught me that in Compton. But this girl just blows me away. And it's not just her looks either, I can't describe what it is about her that I really like. I guess this is what people call "love at first site". But I never believed in that, not until now anyways. Does this mean that I'm straight? Great, I'm confused again."

--

"Kaoru, your thinking to much again. I swear to God, your gonna give yourself a migraine."

"Aww... wait... I already have one Hikaru."

"Maybe it's a tumor."

"It's not a tumor!"

"Well you never know."

"Shut up, your making my headache worse."

"You like that new girl, right?"

"How do you know she's new?"

"Because we've never seen her before... Der!"

"You don't have to be a smart ass."

"Sorry"

"It's okay."

"Look, if you like her then go talk to her."

"It's not that simple Hikaru."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"Um... yeah, it is."

"No."

"Prove me wrong Kaoru, give me an example of how it's not that easy."

"Okay um, You and Haruhi's relationship hasn't really gone anywhere."

"Okay, that was just mean to target me."

"You asked for it."

When Kaoru and Hikaru stopped talking , they could hear some one rambling.

"Kaoru, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, who is it?"

They look at each other in confusion. They then turn their attention to the ranting blonde in front of them.

"Jesus Christ!! Tono's still in rant mode from the last chapter."

"But Hikaru, that chapter was put up a week ago."

"Dude, that can not be healthy."

"Tamaki, STOP!!"

Tamaki looks at them stunned.

"But, I was talking."

Kaoru was about to tell Tamaki how much of an idiot he is, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the girl that he was mesmerized by a few minutes ago.

"Um, Kaoru-Kun, I believe it's my turn for your services."

"Oh, um... Okay."

Hikaru steps in.

"Hello, we apologize for being ignorant of our very beautiful guest."

"Oh, um. I was talking just to Kaoru."

"But, were the Hitachiin twins. When you get one of us you get the other."

Kaoru turns to his brother.

"Um Hikaru, that's okay. I can handle this one. Go talk to Haruhi or something."

Hikaru looks at Kaoru as if he has been betrayed. But Kaoru leans towards Hikaru's ear and whispers:

"Let me take care of this. This is my chance to talk to this girl and get to know her."

"Well, why can't I go?"

"No offence but, I don't want you to mess it up."

Hikaru looks at Kaoru again with the betrayed look as Kaoru gently pushes him away, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as he does . He turns his attention to the girl and takes the girls hand and walks her to a table. They both sit down and begin to talk.

"So, may I ask what your name is?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel huh, that's a beautiful name."

--

_Kaoru's inner thoughts:_

"Wow, Rachel. A pretty name for a very pretty girl. She has the voice of an angel. Her short black hair goes perfectly with her emerald green eyes. Her pale skin looks so soft. I wish I could feel it."

--

"So Rachel, do you mind if I ask a question?"

"Not at all."

"Why did you pick me and not both me and my twin?"

"I picked you because your kinda cute, and you seem to be the more mature of two. You probably hear that all the time."

"I don't care about what other girls think about me. I only value your opinion._(Shit! I think I'm going way too fast. Kinda creepy.)_

"That's so sweet. Are you always this kind to your guest?"

"No, Hikaru is. Oh, wait, when you first approached me. You were able to tell that I was Kaoru and Hikaru, how? Only one person has been able to do that."

"When I first saw you, I felt something. When I look at Hikaru, I don't feel it."

"You got that feeling to?"

"Yeah, but I can't describe it."

After a few minutes go by, the conversation gets more casual. Talking to Rachel reminded Kaoru about the first time he met Hikaru. He saw him and felt a weird but good feeling about him before ever officially meeting him. When he made contact with Hikaru he felt nervous at first but it quickly went away after just minutes of talking to him. Kaoru and Rachel obviously aren't twins, but they were deffinitly something. (No, they are not related in any way. So get that thought out of your head now.)

"Rachel? I'm pretty sure that isn't a Japanese name. Are you from the U.S.?"

"Yes actually."

"What state?"

"California."

"REALLY?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was raised in California."

"No way."

"Yes way. What part of Cali are you from?"

"San Francisco. You?"

"Um... Compton."

Rachel begins to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny."

"You actually expect me to believe that Mr. My family owns one of the biggest fashion lines in the world."

"Yeah, about that."

That's when Kaoru begins to tell Rachel about how and why he and Hikaru were separated at birth and how he ended up in Compton and about Belial and how he and Hikaru met and a bunch of other stuff that I don't feel like typing. If your wondering what the hell I'm talking about, then you didn't read "Life is a Roller Coaster part 1."

"Wow, so you two have only really known each other for six years?"

"Almost seven but yeah. It's weird cause we feel as if we've known each other for our whole lives."

"How long did it take you to figure out that you were more mature than him."

"Not long let me tell you, how did you know I was more mature?"

she points to Hikaru as he throws a banana peel in front of Tamaki as he walks by. Tamaki slips and lands flat on his back. Hikaru leans over him to say:

"There's a banana peel there."

Kaoru and Rachel begin to laugh again.

"Yeah, my Twin's an idiot but I love him, more than I should sometimes."

"What does that mean?"

"What, oh nothing."

A bell tolls in the background.

"Dammit, that bell means that host club is over. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we can talk later on the phone. Here's my number. I'll talk to you later, bye."

Before she leaves, she walks up to Kaoru and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Kaoru's entire face burns red and his entire body freezes up for a couple of seconds. As Rachel walks out of the room, all Kaoru could say was:

"Bye."

He turns to see Hikaru starring at him with a smirk on his face. He obviously witnessed the kiss. Hikaru just can not pass up this opportunity to make fun of his twin.

"Ooooooooo, Kaoru's got a girlfriend, Kaoru's got a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and you don't."

"Hey, no need to be so mean."

"Well, don't be so immature."

"Immature? Kaoru, you may be the more responsible twin alone, but when we're together, we are equally stupid."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what's her name?"

"Rachel."

"Pretty name. What is she like."

"She's like you except she's smarter, more polite, and she's pretty much your polar opposite."

"So, she's just like you."

"Yeah, that sums it up."

"That makes me wonder."

"What?"

"How are we so close if we are so different personality wise?"

"That's just it. I'm like ying and your like yang. You complete me, or something like that. Anyway, I'm gonna drop the subject before I get another head ache."

"You mean your tumor?"

"**IT'S NOT A TUMOR!!"**

**--**

**Okay, my motivation behind this chapter is that I've read so many fanfics about Kaoru and Hikaru, and in A LOT of them, Kaoru turns into this suicidal emo maniac because Hikaru is going out with Haruhi and not spending that much time with him anymore. I mean come on. Yes, Kaoru is the Uke but lets face it, he is psychologically more mature than Hikaru. Therefore, he is able to not only "get over it" but help his twin win Haruhi's heart like a brother should.**


	6. Everthing is Going Well

Authors Note: I am extremely sorry about the lateness, but I've been on vacation. I hope you forgive me. oh yeah, **WARNING: MORE TWINCEST THAN BEFORE!!( A LOT MORE )**

--

Mr.Horror

Presents:

Everything is Going Well

--

_In the previous chapter:_

You know what, I don't feel like typing that stuff again. If you don't remember, go look it up. Anyway, Kaoru and Rachel have been going out for about two weeks now. Kaoru is happy but Hikaru is jealous.

"Hikaru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Hikaru."

"I'm not."

--

Kaoru gets teary eyed.

--

"Yes you are. You promised you'd never lie to me."

"Kaoru, Kaoru, don't cry, I'm sorry. Look, I'm just a bit jealous that you got a girlfriend and I don't."

--

Kaoru stops crying immediately.

--

"Wait a minute Kaoru, you were faking those tears?"

"I prefer to call it acting."

"That was mean. I thought I hurt you."

"In a way you did. You still lied to me."

"Yeah but..."

"Shut it, anyway, what made you jealous?"

"A few weeks ago, when you made fun of me for not having a girlfriend."

"That's because you made fun of me for having one."

"I know but still."

"Look, I have a simple solution."

"What is it."

"QUIT YOUR BITCHING, AND GO TALK TO HARUHI!!"

"I want to but I'm shy."

"Shy?"

"Yes."

"How are you shy?"

"I dunno."

"I'm the shy twin, you're the loud obnoxious twin who doesn't value other peoples opinions."

"I value your opinion Kaoru."

"Aw, that's sweet, but kissing up to me isn't gonna change the subject."

"Dammit!"

"Look, I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"If you ask Haruhi out on a date, I'll let you play with me."

"What do you mean by "play with you"?"

--

Kaoru pushes Hikaru onto the bed behind him. He then crawls on top of him and sucks on his neck a little.

--

"You know what I mean, Hikaru."

--

Hikaru, figuring out quickly what Kaoru was implying, gets off the bed and grabs his backpack.

--

"Where are you going Hikaru?"

"I got a certain girl to talk to at school."

"Well before you go, you may want to put some pants on."

--

Hikaru looks at himself and realizes that he was about to walk out of the room with nothing but his boxers on. Kaoru can clearly see the embarrassment on his twin's face, he couldn't help but laugh. Hikaru quickly walks to the closet and looks for a uniform.

--

"Hikaru that's my uniform."

"Um... Does it really matter whose uniform it is, they're both identical."

"Good point."

--

Kaoru joins his brother at the closet. They get dressed and hurry off to school. When they get to school Hikaru immediately starts looking for Haruhi.

--

"Hikaru, why are you in such a rush."

"I want to find Haruhi fast."

"When I told to ask her out, I didn't mean right away. I meant more around the time of Host Club."

"Oh..."

--

They get to class and take they're seats. They talk to each other for a little bit. Most of the conversation was Kaoru telling Hikaru not to freak out when Haruhi walks in. But of coarse, when she walked in the door, Hikaru practically jumped out of his seat. Thankfully Kaoru was there to catch him in mid air and throw him in his seat. Kaoru slaps him across the head telling him to calm down. Haruhi notices that Hikaru is a bit anxious (she notices because she's Haruhi, she notices everything.) and walks over to the twins.

--

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

**"NOTHING, NOTHING IS GOING ON!! THANK YOU!!"** yells Hikaru out of nervousness.

"Okay, Kaoru, what's really going on?"

"Well, you'll find out in Host Club." replies Kaoru.

"Um... Okay."

--

And with that, Haruhi walks to her desk and continues with her day. Hikaru sighs in relieve. Kaoru slaps him in the back of the head again.

--

"Hikaru, you're an idiot."

"Yeah, but would you love me any other way?"

"Of coarse not... okay, maybe if you were a little bit more mature."

--

Hikaru gives Kaoru a playful punch in the arm and they both start laughing. After that, the day went by normally. At lunch, they discussed a game plan for when Hikaru gets to Host Club. But alas, when the time came, it went like this.

--

"Okay Hikaru, just remember what I told you okay."

"Got it, okay."

--

Hikaru walked over to Haruhi.

--

"Um... Haruhi?"

"Huh, what is it Hikaru?"

"Um... uh..."

"Yes, what is it."

"Uh..."

"Spit it out."

**"WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?!"**

**--**

Kaoru slaps himself in the forehead as he watches.

--

"Hikaru, you fucking baka." Kaoru whispers to himself.

--

After Haruhi regains her composure, she simply says:

--

"What?"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to, I just kinda over reacted."

"It's okay, now, what did you ask."

"Oh, um, me and you have been friends for a while now. And I was wondering if you would... go out on a date with me."

"Really?"

"Y-yes."

"Aw, Hikaru, that's so sweet. I've never seen this side of you before. It's cute, I don't know what to say."

"Yes, hopefully."

"Sure, where at?"

"Uh, how about the new sushi place that opened over near the beach."

"Okay, it's a date."

--

Haruhi smiles at him and walks away. Hikaru can't believe what he just heard. He is actually going on an actual date with Haruhi. But, the person who is shocked the most is Tamaki. Hearing the whole conversation between Haruhi and Hikaru, he could only say one thing:

--

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HOW CAN THAT, THAT DEMON GO OUT WITH MY DAUGHTER!!"**

**--**

"Kaoru runs up to Hikaru and wraps his arms around him.

--

"Yay, my big brother did it."

"Yay... now what do I do, Kaoru?"

"Um... you take her out on a date like you said you would."

"Oh, yeah."

--

About two hours later, they are back in their room talking about Hikaru's date.

--

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I was just like you are now before I went out with Rachel. Just relax."

--

Acting as if he remembered something, Hikaru looked at his twin with an evil smirk.

--

"What is it Hikaru?"

"I do believe that you made a promise to me earlier today. I kept up my side of the bargain, now it's time for you to do the same."

--

Kaoru looks at Hikaru with lust filled eyes as he lay flat on his back.

--

"Oh, I remember, I guess that means that it's play time."

--

Hikaru jumps on top of his mirror image and begins to kiss him passionately. As Kaoru wraps his arms around Hikaru's neck, Hikaru undoes Kaoru's tie and unbuttons his shirt. He separates from Kaoru to catch his breath and take off his own clothes as well. After Hikaru takes both his and Kaoru's shirts off and throws them to the ground they quickly take off each others pants. After Kaoru takes Hikaru's last bit of clothing off, Hikaru grabs Kaoru's boxers in his mouth and drags them down Kaoru's smooth slender legs. As Hikaru climbs on top of his twin, he lets his erection grind against Kaoru's. Kaoru moans in pleasure and begins to rock his hips into Hikaru's. Hikaru quickly glances at the door to make sure that it's locked. After he checks, he wraps his arms around Kaoru and Kisses him again. As they twist their bodies around each othere in various positions, they manage to get a couple words in.

"Mmph, Hikaru?"

"Uh, yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good, now make me cum you bitch."

Hikaru could only obey his little brother's demand. As Hikaru took in a few breathes before he proceeded to enter Kaoru. He prepared himself for a night filled with cry's of passion and moans of pleasure. When Hikaru entered, Kaoru felt no pain. After all, it wasn't his first time. Hikaru hammered Kaoru's ass for at least twenty-five minutes, he then pulled out of Kaoru and slammed his erection into Kaoru's one last time before they both came in unison. Hikaru, tired, fell flat on top of his twin and they cuddled up under the sheets. They would've told each other how much they loved each other, but no words needed to be said. They just had to look into each others eyes to find the answer. They got as close as they could to one another before they slowly drifted to sleep.

--

_Chapter Epilogue:_

After another night jammed packed full of Twin-on-Twin passion. Hikaru went on his date with Haruhi. It went perfectly and they have been dating regularly for a few weeks now. As for Kaoru and Rachel, their relationship is getting serious as well as Haruhi and Hikaru. This is the best thing that ever happened to Kaoru and Hikaru next to them meeting each other. And on top of all that, Hikaru's Band is really starting to get noticed. Kaoru and Hikaru have never been happier, and that is exactly what is torturing Belial.

_"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!** I can't take all this love, this passion, this happiness. Their lives have no pain in them. It must end. I must make them hate each other, make them destroy each other. And I finally have my chance to make that happen. After all these years of being trapped in this body, Kaoru has finally let down his guard. It's a costly mistake, I mistake I will make him suffer for. Enjoy your last few day's of happiness Hitachiin, for they will be your last."_

--

**Well that's it for this chap. (I told you there was a lot more Twincest in this chap.) Incase your wondering, yes, this story is coming to an end within the next chapter( maybe two chaps.) I now, it sucks, but all good things must come to an end. But do not fear, this is certainly not my last Ouran High School Host Club FanFic. But, after this fic is finished, I will be moving on to a fanfic for the "Vampire Knight". For anyone who doesn't know what Vampire Knight is, it's a kick ass manga that is filled with blood, guts, swords, guns, and Vampires. It's a lot like Ouran in that the setting is at a private academy, one of the main character is a girl with brown hair, the night class is pretty much like the host club. And for all the twin lovers out there, one of the main characters (Zero) has an identical twin brother (Ichiru). Vampire Knight really is a good manga and I highly recommend you guys read it. You can find it at **

**(P.S. Does anyone know when the hell Ouran chap. 62 is coming out. God Dammit I want to see what happens so badly.)**


	7. Beginning of the End

Authors Note: Sorry that I am so unimaginably late with this chapter. My computer got a few Viruses that took me forever to get rid of. On top of that, I have a Halloween event that I've been planning for awhile that hit a few road bumps. But, I got rid of the viruses and fixed the road bumps out of my event (Yay! Only 3 months away.) And now, here is the long awaited chapter.

Mr.Horror

Presents:

Beginning of the End

--

_5:30 AM in the twins bedroom:_

_--_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!**

The alarm rings and Kaoru quickly turns it off. Hikaru is still in a deep sleep. After Kaoru stretches and lets out a long sigh, he cuddles up to Hikaru in an attempt to wake him.

"Mmm, Hikaru, it's time to wake up."

Hikaru just grunts and nuzzles himself into his twin's shoulder. Kaoru, aggravated, does the one thing that is guaranteed to wake Hikaru. He gets close, takes his hands and starts to tickle the hell out of Hikaru.

"Aah!! Kaoru!! Stop! I can't take it."

Both boys now wide awake, start to wrestle. During this time they make a lot of noise that catches the attention of their father. Inu knocks on the door.

"Hey you two, cut that out."

They both say: "okay, dad."

They head to their bathroom, take off their clothes (all they had on was boxers anyway.) And step into the shower. They both decide to have a little fun in the shower. But, I'm sure you fan girls don't want to here about how the twins have fun in the shower when they're naked, wet, slippery, and horny. Of coarse you don't. Moving on. ( I bet you hate me right now.)

After their shower, they brushed their teethe, did their hair, got dressed and headed out for school.

--

_Later that day:_

_--_

The day went by normally, and they were on their way over to the host club early. When they get there, they are greeted by Haruhi.

"Hey guys, what ya doing here early?"

"Just felt like coming in early." answered Kaoru.

"Shit, I forgot my stuff back in the class room. I'll be right back Kaoru."

With that said, Hikaru runs out of the room. Haruhi starts up a conversation with Kaoru.

"So Kaoru, how are you?"

"I'm fine, never felt better in my life to be exact."

"Well that's nice to hear. How are things with Rachel?"

"It's going great, we're gonna go to the new Italian restaurant down the road this weekend."

"That's great, but are you okay? You look kind of pale."

Kaoru looks at her in confusion.

"What are you talki..." Kaoru chokes on his words.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

Kaoru gave no reply, he just stood there. As Haruhi watched, a transformation took place. His hair turned a dark brown, his ears pointed, his teethe grew sharp and monster-like, his eyes turned blood red, and the rest of his face morphed into something demonic looking. Haruhi took one look into the blood colored eyes and immediately knew that Kaoru was gone and the demonic dark side in him known as Belial had taken over. Belial stretches and says:

"**GOD DAMN!!** it feels so good to be in control again." his voice was deep and filled with hatred and evil.

"How did you escape Belial?" asked Haruhi.

"So, you know who I am huh?"

"Yeah, that's right. Now asked a question, and I want it answered."

Belial grabs Haruhi by the throat with one hand and lifts her up in the air.

"And who the hell do you think you are to question me?"

"Let go of me"

At this time, the rest of the host club walks in. They see what going on and immediately try to help Haruhi. Tamaki runs up first and Belial uses some weird demonic power to throw him back with out even touching him.

"Back off you feeble disgusting mortals."

Everyone now knows that their not dealing with Kaoru. Tamaki gets up and says:

"What are you doing Belial?"

"Have a little bit of fun."

"Let me go you demon fuck." yells Haruhi.

Belial can feel Hiakru's presence getting closer. So he thinks to himself, why not make it seem that Kaoru did all of this. So he manipulates Kaoru's face back to the way it was and does the same with his voice. Belial has become a perfect mimic of Kaoru.

"Come on babe, let's have some fun." he says to Haruhi as he plants a big wet kiss on her. She screams into his mouth. As this happens, Hikaru walks into the room. He looks up and sees his twin kissing his girlfriend against her will. Using Kaoru's voice, Belial says:

"Hey Hikaru, your girlfriend has such delicious lips." he proceeds to kiss her again.

Hikaru goes mad with hate and charges toward his possessed twin. Everyone tries to stop him but he gets by with out a problem. As he gets closer, he reaches into his jacket and takes out a bottle. When he got close enough, Hikaru open the bottle and splashes the contents of it on Belial. When it hits Belial, he immediately lets go of Haruhi and screams in agony.

"Theres a lot more holy water where that came from. So tell me, what have you done with my brother Belial?" everyone is relieved that Hikaru figured it out.

"How did you know it was me?" asks Belial as he returns to his demonic form.

"I know my twin better than anyone else in this whole entire world, and I know that he would never hurt me like that. Dumb ass!!

"Very clever Hitachiin, but know, you must die."

"I don't think so, guys, activate code 666."

After Hikaru said that, Haruhi tripped Belial. Mori and Hunny held him down.

"Kyouya, call the church."

"I already did, a priest is on his way."

Belial hears that, and knows that they were going to preform an exorcism. He knew that he couldn't possibly survive another one of those. He tries to break free but Tamaki and Kyouya help hold him down as well. Hikaru turns to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, go get my band. They can help, quickly."

She quickly runs off to get the Condemned Brothers. She isn't sure how they could help in a situation like this. But she guesses that they could use all the help they can get. She just hopes that Kaoru will be okay.

--

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Again, very sorry for being late. But I shouldn't have any more interferences so the next and probably last chapter will be up next weekend. Please leave me comments on how I should end this story. I have a general idea but, still not quite sure. Review please.**


	8. In The End

Authors Note: Alas, the time has come for the final chapter. It's been fun typing this story, and I'm glad a lot of people read it. I really hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you will read my future stories. Now, lets see what happens to the boys.

Mr.Horror

Presents:

"In the End"

Starting where we left off:

Haruhi was running through the halls trying to find the 5th music room. She knew that's where Hikaru's band played. When she finally found the room, the band was packing up and getting ready to leave. Haruhi yelled at them.

"Hey!"

"What is it Haruhi?" asked Jack.

"Hikaru said that you could help."

"Help what?"

"It's a code 666."

Immediately after hearing that, the boys threw their instruments in the air and to the ground. They then rushed over to a small storage closet. Eddie opened it and started handing everybody various amounts of bibles, crosses and bottles of holy water. That's when Haruhi realized that while Kaoru had let his guard down, Hikaru didn't. He had been preparing for this day for a long time, because he knew it would come. Eddie tossed Haruhi some things as well. She wasn't really ready for it and ended up dropping most of it. When she picked them up, the guys were already out the door.

As she ran back to the Host Club, she couldn't help but think what exactly is going to happen when she gets back to the room. Even Hikaru wasn't exactly sure. When she arrived, the bibles and stuff were already passed out and Hikaru was over Kaoru's possessed body.

"Kaoru, if you can hear me in there, I don't want you to worry. I'm gonna bring you back."

"Blow it out your ass Hitachiin!" Belial said as he spat in Hikaru's face. "He's mine and I'm not letting go. I will have him dead before you can even get a priest approved by a church."

"Well unfortunately for you, I've been waiting for you. So, I had a priest approved three years ago."

"WHAT!!"

"Oh yes, he's on his way now to send you back from where you came."

"No!!"

"But first, let us pray."

Haruhi gave Hikaru a bible and by now, Belial was properly restrained. He opened the book and told every one to stand back. As he began to pray, belial screamed as the holy words burned him. After a few minutes the priest arrived. Hikaru greeted him.

"Father Oak, thank you for coming."

"Anything for Kaoru, my son. Now, we must began quickly."

Father Oak was one of the Priest who preformed Kaoru's original exorcism. He helped Kaoru live with the fact that there was a demon inside of him. He checked on Kaoru once every year.

"Hmm, I remember you Oak. Do you remember me?" said Belial.

"I remember you all to well Demon."

Although father Oak preformed the last exorcism, he never found out Belial's name. Everyone else did though. And they forgot to mention it to him.

"Let us begin. I want everyone to fallow along in the text to protect yourself from this semonic serpent."

Belial hissed sarcastically. Father Oak Began to read the ancient text.

"Oh Father who art in heaven,

hallowed be thy name,  
thy kingdom come,  
thy will be done

on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
Forgive us of our sins,  
as we also have forgiven our sinners.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us..."

The holy man is suddenly interrupted by the deep, dark and demonic voice of Belial.

"**FROM EVIL!!**"

Oak continues with the prayer.

We drive you from us, whoever you may be, unclean spirits, all satanic powers, all infernal invaders, all wicked legions, assemblies and sects; in the Name and by the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, do may you be snatched away and driven from the Church of God and from the souls made to the image and likeness of God and redeemed by the Precious Blood of the Divine Lamb. Most cunning serpent, you shall no more dare to deceive the human race, persecute the Church, torment God's elect and sift them as wheat. The Most High God commands you, He with whom, in your great insolence, you still claim to be equal; "He who wants all men to be saved and to come to the knowledge of the truth." God the Father commands you. God the Son commands you. God the Holy Ghost commands you. Christ, God's Word made flesh, commands you; He who to save our race outdone through your envy, "humbled Himself, becoming obedient even unto death."

The priest continues reading for a few more minutes. After which, he says:

"In the name of our lord Jesus Christ, I command you demon Tell me your name."

"My name, is Belial."

Oak was shocked to hear him say THAT name.

"Dreaded fallen angel of confusion and lust, second to Satan, father of Lucifer, and Prince of 80 legions of demons in the northern reaches of Hell. Why does a demon so powerful as you confine himself to a mere mortal?"

"Ha, ha, ha. I see you did your homework holy man. You want to know why. Because I can and because it's fun. Just to jump into a mortal and take control of another's soul. The one I control currently is both weak and disposable, so I ask you. Why insist I leave. Let me have my fun."

"Fuck you, you bat-winged bastard!" shouts Hikaru. "You know nothing about Kaoru. He may be physically a little weak, but his heart and soul is stronger than you'll ever be you piece of shit!"

"If that's so, then why is he so easy to control, huh. I assure you, when I'm done with your brother, I will drag him kicking and screaming to the deep, dark, flaming depths of Hell."

That is when Hikaru loses it and charges toward Belial. Everyone tries to stop him but Hikaru gets past them. Hikaru grabs the throat of Kaoru and something weird happens. The second that Hikaru made contact with Kaoru's skin, he and Belial blackout. Hikaru drops to the floor. Both are now unconscious. Everyone else is left in confusion. As they lay Hikaru down on a nearby couch, something begins to take place in the twins' heads.

"Hikaru... Hikaru, can you hear me? Hikaru..."

Hikaru awakens as he hears the angelic voice call his name. The sweet sounds of the angelic voice makes him believe that he is in Heaven.

"A-am I dead?"

"No, well... I hope not."

That's when Hikaru recognizes the voice.

"KAORU! Is that you?"

He opens his eyes to see his beloved twin gazing into his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me."

The two immediately embrace.

"Kaoru... I thought I would never see you again."

"And in a few seconds, you two WILL never see each other again." says a demonic voice.

They both look up to see Belial in his demon form.

"Does this place look familiar to you two?"

Hikaru looks around to see that he and Kaoru are in the same Grave yard that they first faced Belial in eight years prior.

"Now that we all now where we are, lets get to the killing of you two."

Kaoru quickly picks up a stone next him and hurls it at Belial's head, getting a direct hit.

"You little shit." says Belial as he chases after Kaoru. While Belial is desctracted, Hikaru searches for the tombstone that he knocked Belial into all those years ago. He searches and searches everywhere, but he couldn't find it. That's when he heard Kaoru scream. He turns to see Belial dragging an unconscious Kaoru on the ground.

"You can search all you want boy, but you won't find that tombstone you bumped me into anywhere. I got rid of it."

Hikaru runs toward Belial to make an attack.

"I don't need a cross to kick your ass."

Hikaru is instantly knock away like a rag doll. He goes flying into a statue. He staggers back to his feet. When he looks up, Belial has his claws in the air ready to strike again. He attacks but Hikaru dodges it. Belial severs the statues arm in his failed attack. The arm falls to the ground and shatters. Hikaru notices that a sword was in the statues hand and now lay on the ground gleaming. Dodging another attack, Hikaru dives for the sword. He picks it up and takes a swing at Belial. He gets a good slash across Belial's chest. Belial takes a few steps back.

"Not bad boy, but lets see how good your sword skills really are."

A burst of flames shoots out from Belial's hand and a sword appears in his hand. Now, Hikaru doesn't have much sword experience in using a sword (besides playing the "Devil May Cry" games, awesome games by the way.) So he doesn't really no what top do, but when he looks over to Kaoru laying on the ground in a small puddle of blood, he doesn't need experience. They began fighting. Hikaru getting a few good shots in here and there, but Belial simply throws Hikaru away from him when ever he gets tired of being hit. After what seemed like hours, Hikaru jumps up, taking a vertical slices to Belial. But, Belial blocks it and throws Hikaru back with such force that Hikaru drops the sword and falls to the ground. His body weak, he desperately reaches for the sword. He almost grabs it when Belial plunges his sword deep into Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru screams at the top of his lungs.

"It looks like your done for." says Belial.

"Ever wonder where you REALLY are? This isn't some little fantasy place I came up with. No? Well, welcome to Purgatory. Because you two aren't good enough for Hell, this is the place where you and your brother are going to spend the rest of eternity. Wandering pointlessly around this world with no end in sight. In this place, Death reins supreme. And you will come to know death very soon."

Belial pulls out his sword and goes to stab Hikaru again, but he stops. Belial looks around as if he feels some ones presence. Belial and Hikaru spot a tall dark figure approaching. The figure was about 6-foot-7, he wore a black-hooded robe, and carried a scythe on his back.

"And just who the fuck are you!?" demanded Belial. Hikaru had a pretty good idea who he was.

"I am the Harvester of Souls." he said. Hikaru smirks and says: "I knew it."

"Harvester of Souls? I don't get it."

Frustrated, the figure says: Death, Soul Taker, THE GRIM REAPER!! RING A FUCKING BELL!?"

"Oh, what the hell do you want?"

"Well, like you said Belial. Death reins supreme here, and I am death. And as such I am here to tell you to get the fuck out of MY Purgatory."

"What?"

"I don't like your kind Belial, you demons think you're so cool. Oooooo, look at me, I'm a demon. I run around Hell with fire shooting out my ass. You guys need to stay the fuck where you are."

"I don't have fire shooting out my ass."

"It can be arranged. Now, just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should. For instance, I could make everyone on the mortal world die, but I don't. We all have rules to follow Belial."

"So you came over here to bitch at me?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"My job."

"Then kill the kid already then."

"No."

"Then I'll do it myself."

Belial again plunges his blade into Hikaru. Hikaru screams again, but after a few seconds nothing happens. Belial and Hikaru both look confused.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining, but, I'm not dying."

"As the Grim Reaper, I say whether someone lives or dies."

Belial loses his already lost temper.

"Then kill him already!"

"No!"

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!!"

"Because it is not yet his time."

"THEN WHOSE TIME IS IT!!"

The Reaper turns his skull towards Belial and points his boney finger at him. "Yours"

Belial begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah, hah, ha, ha. What the fuck is supposed to happen to me huh?"

That's when an arm goes right through Belial's Back and projects out of his chest, holding Belial's heart in front of his face. The Grim Reaper point's at the hand hold Belial's heart and says:

"That's what is supposed to happen to you."

"Holy shit." Says Hikaru.

Belial looks over his shoulder to see Kaoru standing behind sticking his arm through him. But something is different about Kaoru, His hair is dark brown, His skin is more pale, his teethe are sharp, his face is demonic and his eyes were Blood red.

"That's impossible" says Belial.

Kaoru smirks.

"What can I say, I guess a little bit of your demon powers rubbed off on me."

Kaoru then rips Belial's heart out of his back and Belial falls to his knees and looks up at th Reaper who has drawn out his scythe. Th Reaper steps toward Belial and says:

"Go back to Hell Belial, and this time, STAY THERE!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"Rest in pieces, Bitch."

And in a single very stylish swing of his scythe, Belial was cut in half and burst into flames. He vaporized after that. Kaoru turned back to normal and helped Hikaru up and pulled him into a hug.

I guess we won't have to worry about him anymore." says Kaoru. He then looks at Hikaru's wound and Hikaru looks at the gash on Kaoru's head. They reach for each others wound and and ask each other:

"Does it hurt?"

They laugh as they put pressure on each others wound to keep it from bleeding. That's when the Reaper slapped their hands away from one another and said:

"Quit picking at it or it'll never heal."

"But, we're Bleeding."

"It's not your time, don't worry about it."

"Oh right."

"Then when is our times?" asks Hikaru.

"Do you REALLY want to know."

"On second thought, no."

"Right."

"So how do we get home?"

"Simple, just click your heels together three times and say that there's no place like home."

"REALLY!?" they both say.

"OF COARSE NOT YOU DUMB ASSESS!!"

"Then what do we do."

"Here, drink this Holy water and you should be on your way."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks"

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here.

The Grim Reaper pulls his hood over his head, hangs his scythe on his back and walks away. A random guy goes running by screaming:

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SMOKED THAT POT"

The Reaper pulls out his scythe and yells at the guy;

"YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!! YOU DRUG TAKING HIPPY!!"

The guy takes off screaming and the Reaper takes off after him with his scythe held up in the air. The last thing the twins heard him say was:

"GET BACK HERE POT HEAD!!"

Hikaru and Kaoru start cracking up as they watch him run off into the fog. Kaoru turns to Hikaru.

"Well, I guess we can go home now."

"Wait Kaoru, I almost lost you. I need to make love to you right now and we're all alone."

"But what if a dead person come by?"

"He's dead, whose he gonna tell?"

"Good point."

And with that, they wrapped they're arms around each other and fell to the ground kissing. They almost tarred each others clothes off in a desperate attempt to feel one anothers bare skin. After throwing away their boxers like they were old news, they proceeded to do... well... what they do best. This time around, there was no seme or uke. They fucked each ithers cock like there was no tomorrow, because for them, tomorrow could have never happened. After about an hour, they were covered head to toe in there own sweat and cum, they cuddled up like they always did. Too tired to put there clothes on, they just drank the holy water and hoped they would wake up with clothes on.

A bright light flashes and they wake up side by side in the host club.

"I guess it worked Kaoru."

They laugh and kiss again. When they separate Haruhi walks in the door.

"Hey, everybody, they're up."

The Host Club, The Band, and the priest come into the room. To greet them.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. How long were we out."

"Let's see, you went out at sun set, and now it's sun rise."

"Wow!! we were out for a while."

"So is he gone?"

"Oh yeah, he's gone for good."

"Well, after everything that just happened, you two probably want some alone time."

"We would appreciate it."

With that, everyone cleared the room again. With the room silent, Hikaru and Kaoru get up and move to look out a huge window. When they look out the window, they can see the sun rise into the sky, the warm orange rays shine on them. They decided just to watch the sun rise and take some time just to relax. Hikaru wraps an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and pulls him into an embrace, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you Kaoru."

Kaoru kisses him on the lips.

"I love you to, Hikaru."

They stare out the window again, still holding on to each other. Kaoru feels so relaxed in Hikaru's arms that he starts to feel sleepy. And as he started to fall asleep in his brothers arms, this thought popped up in his head.

"_After everything I've been through in my life, separation from my brother, poverty, bullies, demonic possession and so many other problems that I lost count of, I now know that everything is going to be okay. Because I will always have Hikaru by my side to help me fight through these problems. I don't have to worry about anything anymore. I guess that Life is Like a Roller Coaster, it has its ups and downs, but In The End, I'm glad I got on this roller coaster. Because I've been through all the loops in this coaster, and I still have Hikaru."_

**And that is that. The final chapter is done. This took forever but it's finally done. Well, it's been fun. I would like to give a big thanks to Jay Huddson AKA Aqua, Haruka Oujo, and Darkcrookiez02 for leaving reviews after almost every chapter(even during part 1). Thanks guys, YOU'RE AWESOME!! Also like to thank all the others who supported this fic and a thank you to the Grim Reaper for taking time out of his day to guest star in this chap. Well, till my next fic (or maybe I'll make some side stories that run of this fic.?) Goodbye.**

**Mr.Horror-**


End file.
